Yoshi
Yoshi is a green dinosaur who can not punch and does eat with his sticky tongue! He is the partner of Birdo in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) and the Super Mario series. He was a member of team Unanimous, and his team won the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest, and he said "Only one of our team members could win this competition, and take the trophy home.". He appears in the Krusty Krab besides Jiroemon Kimura, Maria Filippov and Birdo as workers, because he cooks the Krabby Patty in the first season in Ben and Toad's Contest. He appears in Food Fight as a playable character in the mini game that is not in the Mario Party series. He was replaced by another Wipeout Canada contestant and character in the 3rd game and the seventh episode of Wipeout Canada. Yoshi appears in earlier Japanese materials}}MobyGames, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - SNES Cover ArtNintendo, Yossy Cookie ( ), is a fictional dinosaur-like character who appears in video games published by Nintendo. His debut was in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System as Mario and Luigi's sidekick (a role he has often reprised), and he later established his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off ''Mario'' games including the Mario Party, the Mario Kart, and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, as well as in other various Mario sports titles. Yoshi also appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) as the characters' companion and steed, similar to his original debut role in Super Mario World. As with the names of several other characters in the Mario series, Yoshi is a common part of Japanese names (e.g., Yoshi'da, Ki'yoshi, etc.). Yoshis come in many different colors, though the original and most common color is green. Yoshi's most recent appearance is in Mario Kart 7. To see Yoshi as a deceased supercentenarian from Japan, see Yoshi Kitamura. Origins , Yoshi's early design differs greatly from the finished appearance ]] Yoshi was born on the same day as Birdo, on April 16, 1984, in Kyotango, Kyoto. Yoshi moved from Kyoto to Cornwall when Yoshi was two. Shigeru Miyamoto stated that Nintendo had wanted Mario to have a dinosaur companion ever since ''Super Mario Bros.; however, it was not possible because of the limitations of the NES. During the development of Super Mario Bros. 3, Miyamoto had a number of sketches around his desk, including an image of Mario riding a dinosaur. Takashi Tezuka, a Mario series developer, speculated that Miyamoto's love of horse riding as well as country and western influenced Yoshi's creation. The concept of Mario riding a dinosaur also came from the NES video game Excitebike, which featured people riding motorcycles. He again wanted to feature Yoshi in Super Mario Bros. 3, but was still unable to... Tezuka designed two power-ups to make up for this limitation, the raccoon and frog power-ups. Once the more powerful Super NES was released, Miyamoto was finally able to implement Yoshi into the series, putting him into the video game Super Mario World. Yoshi proved to be popular in his debut, which caused the next game in the series, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, to focus on his species. The version of Yoshi seen in the Super Mario Bros. film was made using a animatronic dinosaur. He was designed in the film by Dave Nelson. It had nearly 200 feet of cable and hundreds of moving parts inside of it, and was controlled by nine puppeteers. The body is cable-controlled, while the head is radio-controlled. Nelson described the overall process as being "difficult." The creation of Yoshi was handled by a company independent from the filmmakers. Dancing Scores He is currently called "Jiroemon Kimura death partner". As he is having the June 12, 2013 death date, he scores better than the other men. BATC 1 Nights: *Paula Abdul earned him a ten for week 4. *Rita Levi-Montalcini earned him a 10 for week 7. *The week the show realized Eric Sykes having his glasses on was saying that Jiroemon Kimura has it on, for his eyesight, but Sykes is not. *Maria Gravigi was a guest judge for weeks 8-11. *Yoshino Tanaka gave him a ten while Bruno is off for week 18. *He was not interested in page 58 on 2014's Guinness World Records book and marking them Toad. *Old People Party of 20 would have picked Vera Lynn because Yoshi said she's over 90. *Yoshi is green in seasons 1 and 2. Yoshi is red in seasons 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. Characteristics Yoshi is known for his long tongue, his green-spotted eggs, his grunt wings, and his jump. All Yoshi characters are anthropomorphic and may come in any color, though the most common color is green. The character's debut appearance in Super Mario World featured blue, red, and yellow variations. Later games included additional colors such as pink, black, and orange. In Super Mario World for the SNES, different colors of Yoshi had different abilities, such as fire-breathing and flying, with red Yoshis breathing fire whenever they ate a Koopa Shell, blue flying, and yellow shooting a deadly dust storm out of their feet. Yoshis are often shown living in villages with a few wooden constructions. Their social structure is developed and organized, as they are shown living together in settlements, having meetings and working together. Yoshi has many different abilities which are useful whenever Mario or another hero is riding him. Yoshi's special jump, called the flutter jump (first introduced in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island), allows him to wave his arms and legs in the air to stay afloat, making his jumps longer and higher. His long tongue allows him to swallow many things (particularly small enemies) and use them to lay eggs which he can throw at targets to complete puzzles. If he eats something that is too big to swallow, such as a Koopa shell, he can spit it out. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, his tongue has further uses, such as pulling handles or swinging in midair. Yoshi can eat one of three special fruits to give him a special ability (represented by a temporary color change): a blue Blimp Fruit that allows him to blow air to fly upwards; an orange Dash Pepper that causes him to run fast and scale up walls; and a yellow Blimp Berry that causes him to glow, lighting platforms that are only tangible when visible. In Super Mario 64, Yoshi can stick his tongue out and catch the rabbit who has the missing key. Another one of Yoshi's characteristics is the sounds he makes. In most games up to and including Mario Party 3, his vocals consist of record-scratching noises for positive interactions and whistling noises for negative interactions. In Yoshi's Story, Super Smash Bros., Mario Tennis, and almost every game since Super Smash Bros. Melee, his vocals consist of high-pitched baby-ish squeals backed with numerous unintelligible words and his own name. Because his name is one of his vocals, it is a common misconception that he talks by repeating it numerous times. Because his death date is aka June 12, 2013, he is saying he got frosty-iced that day. He said that he got axed from the team on the day due to the death of Jiroemon Kimura, along with Jiroemon Kimura, Vera Lynn, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Hanae Kimura and himself. Derby Dead Pool He was the unluckiest pick from the Drop Forty in 2013 because of only three points and normally his old age of 115. Yoshi made a great appearance, but did not appear in 2010. Yoshi failed to appear in 2014, due to Joan Fontaine's death. Red Yoshi made a cameo in 2014 and said "Misao Okawa as your joker for Falling Off the Perch? This looks like when Jiroemon & Maria won. But after her death at possibly 116 and surpassing Green Yoshi, six points are awarded and it would work." Yoshi said that 2014 will be his final year of DDP. In the year, Yoshi has some busy stuff: the 2014 Olympics in Sochi, the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, the 2014 IndyCar season, and the 2014 Summer Youth Olympics in Nanjing. His 21st place result of a crash in lap 48 in Houston was the most shocking result for his team since their 23rd in 2013. Yoshi's favourite death picks: *1996 - George Burns *1997 - Jeanne Calment *1998 - Frank Sinatra *1999 - Sarah Knauss *2000 - Jimmy Savile *2001 - Viktor Hamburger *2002 - Eric Sykes *2003 - Madame Chiang (She was born on the same day as Misao Okawa!) *2004 - Elizabeth Taylor *2005 - Pope John Paul II *2006 - Gerald Ford *2007 - Tammy Faye Bakker Messner *2008 - Harold Pinter *2009 - Michael Jackson *2010 - *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 - Valerie Harper Yoshi was chosen from 2011 until 2013. So that's three years. Yoshi's picks for 2011. The only one that has picked him was Falling Off the Perch. In 2012, he was chosen by 15/27 of Besse Cooper's teams, expect for Falling Off the Perch. Yoshi's picks for 2012: *But I'm Not Dead Yet *Dead Ends *Diepod Shuffle *Falling Off the Perch *Golden Oldies! *Goners 2012 *Gray Panthers *Guild of Master Reapers *Lidders Late Lamentables *Madonna's Hand of Bod *Puzlman's Passing Picks *The Funeral Director 2012 *The Vydrolak *Twenty Tons of Fun? *Who Turned Out the Lights? *You Must Be Croaking! Yoshi was officially enough for the Drop Forty after 15 out of the 27 of Besse Cooper's teams plus Falling Off the Perch. Yoshi was lucky that he has happy for being in the Drop Forty. (After that Toad said "Oh, Yoshi, you make me sad that you're in the Drop Forty.") He was chosen by 16 teams, 11 less than Besse Cooper. Yoshi turned green to red and died and was chosen by 47 teams. *1 Dead in Ohio *2 Sick Not 2 Quit *5 Feet and 1 to Go *Amanita Virosa *Are You Still Dying, Darling? *Bereft of life they rest in peace, if you hadn't nailed them *Beyond a Little Peaky *Carkers Convention 2013 *Dead and Don't Know It *Dead Ends *Warning - Dying Can Be Hazardous To Your Health *Diepod Shuffle *Eejit *Falling Off the Perch *First You're Born, Life is Hard, Then You Die *Friday the 2013th *Gray Panthers *Guild of Master Reapers *I Think We're Alone Now *JoeRam *Lidders Late Lamentables *Madonna's Hand of Bod *Master Mind *Mercarte Appearances Main: Yoshi/appearances . The aspect of protecting babies from enemies is an important part of the Yoshi's Island games.]] Yoshi made his debut in ''Super Mario World as a native dinosaur that Mario or Luigi could ride on in order to eat enemies and otherwise navigate Dinosaur Land more quickly and easily. This game spawned a prequel entitled Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the Super Nintendo in which the player could control Yoshi in order to keep Baby Mario out of harm's way as they advanced through the game. This led to a spin-off series of games including Yoshi's Safari for the SNES, Yoshi's Story for the Nintendo 64, Yoshi's Universal Gravitation for the Game Boy Advance, and a number of games for the Nintendo DS, including Yoshi Touch & Go, Yoshi's Island DS, and Super Mario 64 DS. Although he was introduced on the SNES in 1990, Yoshi was also the star of two self-titled games for the original NES released in '92 and '93: Yoshi and Yoshi's Cookie, respectively. Both of these games were released for the Game Boy as well. He also appeared as a supporting cast member in Mario is Missing for NES, SNES and MS-DOS in 1993. Yoshi appeared in Super Mario 64 as a non-playable character who could be seen upon completion of the game. He also appeared in the DS remake as a playable (and starring) character, and in Super Mario Sunshine where he could be ridden on by Mario in the same fashion as in Super Mario World. However in this game, he is portrayed as a tropical Yoshi who changes to different colors after eating different fruits. Yoshi appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and his role in the game is very similar to his original role in Super Mario World. A number of different colored Yoshis can be obtained by hitting blocks throughout the game. He can then be ridden by characters in the game, though his color no longer represents special abilities. Yoshi also appears in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2, where he can also be ridden by the characters in the game. In this game, his tongue has further uses, such as pulling handles or swinging in midair. Yoshi can eat one of three special fruits to give him a special ability: to fly upwards; run fast and scale up walls; and glow, lighting platforms that are only tangible when visible. He can also float across the air for a limited period of time by fluttering his feet at an amazing speed. In the Gamecube title Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario rescues a Yoshi egg that hatches and joins his team. The player can then name the Yoshi character. The color of the Yoshi changes depending on the amount of time that passes between rescuing the egg and the egg hatching. In the Celebrity Family Feud tournaments Yoshi has shown some success, with his best result being a semifinal in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, upsetting some seeds all the way to the semifinals. His day ended with a straight set loss at midnight in the United States to Pee Saderd, 6-4, 6-4. Yoshi was the eventual favourite to win against the Russian since his running was better than the no.6 seed entering the match. Other appearances Yoshi has appeared in nearly all of the Mario sports and spin-off games. He appears in every game of the Mario Kart series as a playable character (usually with a light weight). He also appears in every Mario Party game to date as a playable character. He has also made appearances in multiple Mario sports titles, including Mario Tennis, Mario Golf, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Super Mario Strikers. Yoshi is a playable character in all three titles in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and is the subject of collectible items in the form of trophies. In these titles Yoshi is featured as a medium heavy character with quick movements and a long continuous second jump. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi's final smash is called the "Super Dragon" and by using it, he grows wings and is able to breathe fire and fly for a short time. In the Subspace Emissary, Yoshi is awakened from his sleep by various subspace enemies and teams up with Link and other Smash Bros. characters to defeat Tabuu and save the world. Yoshi has made cameo appearances in other video games. In Super Mario Galaxy, an image of his head appears as a wooden planet that Mario can visit in the Space Junk Galaxy. Yoshi made a cameo appearance in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as one of the competiters in Cranky's Video Game Heroes show. He also made a few cameo appearances in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, specifically in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Yoshi has a presence in the upcoming game Metal Gear Solid 3D. On Ben and Toad's Contest, he was doing the Derby Dead Pool with the other two. On the team "1 Dead in Ohio", they saw point for him, Birdo, and Kimura, and a point for Toad and Toadette. In week 5, they can't go to Toronto because they live far. While he was a contestant on season 1 alongside Birdo, and Jiroemon Kimura, and they finished in the season finale. Appearances in other media An animated series followed Super Mario World, bearing the same name, and was similar in plotline to the previous series, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, and The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, but with a different setting. The show featured Yoshi as a regular character, voiced by Andrew Sabiston. Yoshi was featured as a young dinosaur who often talked in 3rd person, and in the final episode of the Super Mario World series entitled Mama Luigi, he was portrayed as a baby Yoshi that Luigi came across in a "?" block a short while after a Fire Sumo made him fall into a crack in the ground. He was featured in the Nintendo Adventure Books. He is also featured prominently in the Super Mario Adventures comic serial printed in Nintendo Power. Yoshi was also featured in the Super Mario Bros. movie. In the movie, Yoshi took the form of a realistic animatronic dinosaur. In the movie, Yoshi was King Koopa's pet and is referred to as a "Throw-Back" by Koopa; he joined Daisy's side and eventually protected her with his own body against a stabbing. In the end, he is seen alive with Princess Daisy and Toad. Yoshi appeared on many Drop Forty episodes expect for "Here's the Death News 5", "Wishy Wants a Kiss" and "Whatever Happens, We'll Go to the Funeral" Reception ]]Yoshi is one of the more recognizable characters in the Mario series than any other Ben and Toad's Contest contestant. Yoshi is also featured in a myriad of Mario merchandise; he is the subject of toys, shirts, and figures. Yoshi also appeared in two of the McDonald's Happy Meal promotions of Mario toys which only starred Mario, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi himself. In a poll conducted in 2008, Yoshi was voted as the third-favorite video game character in Japan, with Cloud Strife and Mario placing second and first, respectively. Gametrailers has created a special tribute video for Yoshi for the release of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Yoshi ranked at #1 on WhatCulture's list of "20 Top Video Game Sidekicks Of All Time", stating "there is no greater joy than hitting a question block and finding a Yoshi egg" and that he is as fun as possible. Cheat Code Central listed Yoshi as the third best sidekick in video games, commenting that he's one of the most adorable video game characters. GameSpy ranked Yoshi as the seventh best videogame sidekick, listing him over Luigi by reasoning only Yoshi can pull of green and still be cool. He currently resides in Cornwall, Ontario (which is in Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry United Counties and the city is not independent). Yoshi (sometimes specified as Green Yoshi) is one of the heroes of the Mushroom World, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the tritagonist of the Mario series, as well as the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. Yoshi has also saved other kingdoms from the villain Bowser as well. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is the only one of his species who can speak the language of the other characters. However, in later games, he doesn't speak the language (as shown in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers). This is contradicted once again, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, when Yoshi speaks in perfect English. Yoshi made his very first appearance, game-wise, in the Super Mario World level, Yoshi's Island 2. The roles he plays in the series vary from game to game. Creation and Development Yoshi did not appear until Super Mario World, which was released in 1990. However, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated in interviews that he wanted Mario to ride an animal companion after the completion of Super Mario Bros. Apparently, technical restrictions on the NES kept Mario from being able to ride an animal. Of course, with the development of the advanced Super Famicom in 1990, Yoshi could finally be brought to life. The character of Yoshi was specifically created by Shigefumi Hino, a graphics designer. Yoshi likely originated from another Nintendo character, Tamagon. Tamagon was the star of the game Devil World, a game released in Japan for the Famicom in 1984, when he was born and later in Europe for the NES. Like Yoshi, Tamagon was a green lizard that hatched from an egg and could eat enemies with his large mouth. Tamagon makes exactly the same noise when he hatches as Yoshi does in Super Mario World. Additionally, in the Super Mario World article in the History of Mario booklet from the Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition game for Wii, game designer Takashi Tezuka said that Yoshi was originally going to be a type of Koopa, and the saddle on his back was supposed to be his shell. Yoshi's appearance has changed dramatically throughout his video game history. In Super Mario World, Yoshi's first appearance, the green dinosaur was very much created in the image of an actual dinosaur. Yoshi had a long neck, small arms that appeared orange on his sprite (but not in the game's art), and a long back. A second design change was used in Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario All-Stars, and in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In those games, Yoshi was made shorter and stouter. Additionally, much longer human-like arms, complete with large hands to manipulate objects, replaced his short, tyrannosaurus-like arms. This design change was developed even more in Yoshi's Story. Instead of being hunched over, Yoshi stood up straight and swung his arms as he walked, much like a human. This design also gave him apparent fingers instead of paw-like hands. This design has stuck ever since. During Super Mario World, when Bowser launches an assault against Dinosaur Land, Yoshis appear in four colors, Yoshi (who is green), Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, and Yellow Yoshi. To eliminate the threat of the Yoshis, Bowser magically encases the green dinosaur's friends in some Yoshi Eggs. These eggs were then given to Bowser's own children, the Koopalings, to be watched over. When Yoshi sets off to rescue them, he is also trapped in an egg, which is hidden in a block in a field on Yoshi's Island. Coincidentally, the now-grown up Mario Bros., along with Princess Peach, had been vacationing in Dinosaur Land when King Koopa's attack occurs. As Mario and Luigi take a nap on the beach, Bowser's forces kidnap the princess on behalf of their master. The two plumbers search for Peach for hours, eventually stumbling across Yoshi's egg and freeing their old friend. Once released, Yoshi tells the Mario Bros. of Dinosaur Land's plight. Together, all three agree to rescue the other imprisoned Yoshis and save Princess Toadstool from the forces of Bowser. IndyCar results Yoshi joined Germany's team after Honduras' DWTS elimination in October 2012. To date, he has only two wins with Germany (at Texas in 2013 and Detroit in 2014). Yoshi's only withdrawals in IndyCar are from qualifying for the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest and the race at the 2016 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. In August 2013, Yoshi almost withdrew from Sonoma with the injuries he suffered in Brazil earlier that month. Yoshi has been getting less drive through penalties by IndyCar officials than the officials of BATC. Trivia *The character has different colors like red, blue and any different color. *He's not a human. *In Ben and Toad's Contest season 2, he was thinking about Terue Ashida for the first week. *His pack in BATC contains of 116 years (only him and Birdo say in Wannabe). *They announced that June 12, 2013 is still his death date; due to the death of Jiroemon Kimura. *Yoshi's worst finish for Team Germany was last place at the 2015 MAVTV 500, after crashing on lap 137. Other weak finishes for Yoshi were reported to be 23rd at the 2013 Grand Prix of Houston race 2. *Yoshi's best finish for Team Germany was first at Texas in 2013 and the second Detroit race in 2014. *Yoshi's Germany national team failed to qualify for the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest, despite coming in late. *Yoshi's emblem had been used in all of his IndyCar races throughout the years since 2013, with most of it coming from Indianapolis. *Yoshi's only DNS results in motorsports are Ribeirao Preto in 2013 (for Castroneves) and St. Pete (for Power) in 2016. *Yoshi is a semifinalist in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose. Quotes *"Yikes! A sweeper! Off the sweeper is Shun Moshino and Mitsue Nagasaki." (Week 2) *"Nope. Sorry Allen. The first Boston Marathon was 19 April 1897. Remember this? It is also the day when Jiroemon Kimura was born. Get dying!" (BATC1 Week 1, Unanimous) *"NO! 112 years and 54 days is not Yoshi. It's Sabrina Bryan's." *"I HATE INDEPENDENT CITIES"! *"Err! I hate this!" (June 12, 2013) *"This was like a June 12 death." *"That's why you need to switch over to long track." (Yoshi telling Ohno) *"You need a Zambia to do this!" *"There were 85 natural causes." *"Judges say that the highest score for week 3 is Gilles, not the highest scoring couple for week 1". *"How come on the December 31, 2010 that there is no Mitsue Nagasaki, Misawo Okawa, Ryo Tobee or Merle Barwis?" *"Filippov, Ashida does not count as a verified living SC." *"What's the call again?" *"The callbacks for the contestants on BATC2 is over!" *"Another Koto Okubo statue?" *"Lucky! On the 2013 provincials, where's my Mitsue Nagasaki? Bring back that anonymous woman born September 20, 1989!" (Week 12 of BATC2) *"Where's my Jiroemon Kimura?" (Yoshi in Kyotango, Kyoto) *"Elsie Thompson, Maria Redaelli-Granoli and Misao Okawa?" *"Where's my house? Allen Ford, hello?" (In Pembroke, Ontario) *"Arm Melter wins and rocks and well hit it!" *"Mike Gould Classic!" *"Nope. No strokes in week 1. There were in week 2, but I saw one, and it was Jiroemon Kimura." (Week 2 with Melissa Joan Hart) *"Host, I'm talking!" *"Turkish flag is it." *"I had that Moment 4 Life." (Week 12) *"Go home, Jason Leffler. You're not on my team. That's bad..." *"Bernice Madigan?" (Week 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest 1) *"Kanagawa is calling it and the oldest person ever was Misawo Okawa." *"Kyotango is sure a cool' place! I don't realize that it's home to that oldest man ever in Japan" (Arm Melter 16) *"PEBROKE"! (in Chocolate Thunder but Kelsi Nielsen says it's PEMBROKE but there is no arm wrestling rematch) *"Yoshi vs. Kelsi"!! *"The Arm Melter Boardroom is there!" (He talks to Allen Ford) *"Yeah Hitman, I'm gonna rule the event. It's mine!" *"We gotta stop Kelsi!" *"No buts!" *"Boinga" *"Passing away is bad and they don't rule!" *"PEMBROKE'S WRONG"! *"I will be in Arm Melter 15." *"I never teach Wipeout Canada how to arm wrestling." *"The first Boston Marathon is on Mr. Kimura's birth date?" *"April 19, 1898?" (Arm Melter 16) *"Yoshi is 55 on our Largest Metropolitan Areas in Canada list." *"YOSHI WINS"! *"I LIVE AND LOVE CORNWALL"! *"I'M YOSHI, NOT CRYSTAL GRIERSON" *"Koto Okubo? Pneumonia is too much money for passing away." (Week 17) *"Boring, boring, boring!" *"With beating hearts we see winter." *"You throw over the pizza pops at anyone." *"Toadette is not one of Birdo's enemies. Nicky Sapera is one." *"Only one of you can win the competition, and take the trophy." (In week 20 of season 1) *"Season 1 is an underdog at Milwaukee 2015? You gotta be kidding at Fontana." *"Lap 241 and I really said it's not very effective!" (2015 MAVTV 500) *"No Auto Club in 2016?" (IndyCar announcement) *"What is the problem here, Germany? Now we're in the bottom and Honduras is in the top." (2016 Phoenix) *"Boston's cancelled?" (April 2016) *"We're going to the US Open!" (April 2016) *"American Ninja Warrior and Ninetales is involved?" (In Indianapolis, April 2016) *"Second place at the 500, Yes!" (May 2014) *"Watkins Glen, Yes!" (May 13, 2016) *"Yoshi impressed with the judges?" (Various BATC episodes) ASBB Yoshi appeared in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) as a playable character. He is a minor character in the game for teen because after the game focuses on Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen (Read This Out). Yoshi is a minor because after Gotta Go My Own Way and Wipeout's Issues, Pearl Krabs gets it and she does an arm wrestling rematch to Jessica Phillips. On June 12, 2013 when he is going through the list of hockey players who died during their playing career, Yoshi said it was zero because Winkler died the same day as Jiroemon Kimura, a drop forty hit, at 35th. Whe the twenty one year old Kelsi Nielsen does Wipeout, he says "PEMBROKE, ONTARIO". References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Last place contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Food Basics Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario characters Category:Characters who get married to Pearl Krabs Category:Mario series Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry Category:Contestants from Cornwall Category:Contestants Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Manitoba Category:Contestants on all episodes Category:Cornwall, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Hired Contestants Category:Unanimous Category:Forte Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:Backbone Category:Contestants from census agglomerations Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Party Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:1987 Births Category:Over the Top Category:Brockville Armwrestling Ribfest Category:North Bay, Ontario Category:Super Bass Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Toadette's Friends Category:O Narnia Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Contestants on the losing team Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Enemies Category:Nicky Sapera Category:Evan Cundal Category:Allen Ford Category:Protect managers Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:Dance Troupe Members Category:Winners Category:Male Winners Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Germany national BATC team Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Birdo's Friends